


Five Minutes Of Fighting

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-13
Updated: 2006-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Five minutes of fighting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: First time I have ever let anyone read anything I have written. Be gentle  


* * *

The fighting was fierce. She darted across the field and jumped behind some cover. The noise was almost deafening. The smell of phaser fire filled the air; the sounds of screams and of people shouting were all around her. She saw people on both side fall, blood spreading from their wounds saturating their uniforms in an almost surrealistic way. She fought hard; the adrenalin pumping through her veins gave her a feeling of invincibility. She was alert, confident almost indestructible. This was battle; this was what she trained for. A thin smile crossed her lips, they would be victorious today. 

Crossing the field she saw Commander Tucker surrounded by the enemy she took out two of his attackers and continued to run as fast as she could blind to all but the battle; in the dark recess of her mind she heard a voice that sounded like Commander Tucker telling her to stop but she knew that could not be; victory was at hand. She rounded a corner and was greeted to the warm numb feeling of small arms fire spreading from her right shoulder to her chest. Time slowed down and with clear eyes she saw her foe. He looked young his face full of surprise. In slow motion she saw him turn and run, disappearing as her vision became tunneled. Slowly she fell losing all control of her body. She could not speak. She could not breathe. She had the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. â€œHow could this be?â€ she thought. Still slowly falling she moved her eyes trying to see her surroundings. She saw Tucker and Johnson running her way. Still her mind could not accept what was happening. â€œThis cant be.â€ she thought â€œnot todayâ€ her eyes fixed and sight was lost. She felt herself being caught, strong arms wrapping around her. She heard her commanding officer telling her to hang on but she knew she would not be able to obey that order. As her last breath escaped so came her last thought â€œLife is too short.â€ Oblivion surrounded her and she was gone.


End file.
